Intoxication
by deadliestdeceit
Summary: Savannah gets drunk and kisses someone who is definitely not her date. Savarti, Savannah/Marti, femslash. One-shot, maybe. R


**—**Intoxication**—**

**Author:** I am completely in love with the Savannah/Marti pairing, so I just had to write a one-shot (could go multi-chaptered, I'm not sure yet :D). I have to say, writing a drunk Savannah was pretty fun. This is unbeta'd, so please excuse (and point out) any grammatical errors you find.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hellcats_, or Savannah/Marti ]:

—|—|—|—

Marti sighed, leaning against the pool table and shaking her head. A few metres away, Savannah was slurring and giggling drunkenly while Dan looked on, obviously amused and slightly embarrassed himself. She was about to turn around and continue to play pool with Lewis, but paused suddenly when a slip of Savannah and Dan's conversation reached her ears.

"—You know, I was so scared Marti was in love with you—because you're a player and she's really cool and strong and a street dancer, which is scary but sexy. You think Marti is sexy? I do—"

_Huh?_ resounded loudly through Marti's mind as she stared over at the couples table, an expression of stunned disbelief on her features. Without second thought, the tanned, green-eyed blonde put down her pool cue and walked over to the table—cutting Savannah off mid-sentence.

"Hey, uh—" she placed her hands on Savannah's warm upper-arms, stuttering slightly when the said girl shivered; goosebumps appearing on her exposed skin. Shaking her head in bemusement Marti continued her sentence. "—we're gonna' take a walk, away from drinks. C'mon Savannah, wanna' come walk it off with me?"

Savannah snaked her arms around Marti's neck, squealing. "Hell to the y_es_! _Whooo_!"

Helping the drunk Cheer Captain to her feet, she ushered the stumbling girl towards the door before turning to Dan and Lewis. "Good going, genius," she scoffed, frowning at the tall African-American who now looked sheepish as he leaned on his pool cue. "'Get that girl a hurricane and keep 'em coming'—Mhm, _yeah_? _Really_?" Marti rolled her eyes. "We'll be back in a few, you two stay put. And Dan," she cocked an eyebrow at him, wagging her finger threateningly. "No hitting on any other girls while we're gone, alright? Kaythanks_bye_."

Without another glance, Marti jogged away from them; leaving the two with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"So," Dan started, standing up—being the first to recover from Marti's swift exit, having become used to it over the years. "Wanna' play some pool?"

Lewis handed him Marti's previous pool cue, shrugging. "You're on."

—|—|—|—

"You know," Savannah giggled again, leaning against Marti as they walked through the bar's doors and out into the fresh air—well, as fresh as Memphis air could be—her head lolling to the side as she stared up at the taller girl with wide, doe eyes full of intoxicated mirth. "This is the second time I've been drunk? I don't drink you see, because my parents are like, super strict, and nearly disowned me when they found out the first time, but now I don't have to worry because—whoo," she stumbled away from Marti, reaching a hand up to touch her temple. "Head rush."

Marti would have smiled, if it wasn't for the fact she knew Savannah was going to have the mother of all hangovers the next morning. Not even little Miss Positive was going to be in a good mood; of that she was sure. So with forced patience, she guided the girl around to a darkened alley, "Sit, cool off for a bit. You'll feel better."

Savannah complied, finding herself momentarily fascinated by the graffiti on the walls.

"Yo, Marti! Is that really you?" A short, dark skinned guy dressed in baggy jeans and a black jacket sauntered over, grinning. Surprised, Marti smiled back when she recognised him. She'd noticed the huge dancing jam going on when they first walked outside, but had been to preoccupied with Savannah to pay much mind.

"André, dude! How's the tourist day? Good?" she greeted, bumping shoulders with him.

"Oh y'know," he shrugged, grinning wider and showing of a full set of white teeth, "We're bringing it. You should join us, it's been awhile."

"Man, I would love to." Marti glanced over at Savannah who was now trying to stand up. "But I've gotta' look after my friend here, she's had one too many or more like a _lot_ too many, I should say."

"Alright, I'll see you 'round then. Don't be a stranger, kay?" with another wide grin, the energetic street dancer back flipped back into the fray of hip-hop amateurs that we're all having a good time.

Marti sighed wistfully, looking after him.

"Mar_tiiii_! Could you help me? This wall keeps moving and I can't get a good hold on it. Bad wall, what have I ever done to you? I'll have you know I'm normally a very cheerful person, but if you keep this up, I don't know what I'll do. Actually, I seriously don't know what I'll do. You know, that doesn't happen often. I always plan ahead, always analyse things. You're a bit like Marti. I didn't plan for her, but suddenly, BAM! She's on my squad, with her sexy street moves and sleeping in my room making all these jokes that I don't understand. I don't get jokes, they tend to go over my head. Does that make me an airhead, do you think?"

Savannah stared at the wall, seeming to genuinely expect some form of answer.

Marti sighed again, before walking over and holding out her hand; palm facing upwards. "Yes, you're an airhead. Now, up we go."

A pouting Savannah took her hand, and with a tug, the petite brunette was on her feet, albeit still very unbalanced. Stumbling for what Marti was positive the umpteenth time this evening, the smaller girl collided with her, making her trip backwards slightly; though, not enough to make her fall. Holding on to her Cheer Captain's shoulders, she only realised their close proximity when she was Savannah's sparkling, intense brown-eyes inches from her own.

Marti's breathing hitched, and she took an unsteady step back, only to take another when Savannah advanced forward with her; until the jade-eyed pre-law student had her back pressed against the cold brick wall, eyes still locked with the shorter girls. "Savannah? What are y-you doing?"

"Your so pretty." answered her tanked room-mate, now pressing against her, arms caging her in; eyes glazed, hooded and her lip caught between her teeth. "And sexy and confident and I think I'm going to kiss you now, because I really really want to. I'm going to kiss you Marti. I've never kissed a girl. But, I've never seen such a beautiful girl either, so it's okay."

And she did kiss her, before Marti's usually oh-so-swift brain could even formulate thoughts. Hot, insistent lips closed around her own, and in that moment, if anyone could have been inside the guitarist mind, they never in a million years would have call her intelligent. Everything was so warm, scalding her—shutting all of her rationality down. When she gasped; whether from shock or Savannah's exquisite kissing skills, she wasn't sure—a velvet tongue slid into her mouth, curious and exploring, tasting inexplicably like Savannah, mixed in with a hint of rum, lime and passion fruit.

When Savannah's lips finally pulled away from her own, Marti briefly wondered if she was now the intoxicated one. Knee's feeling weak, she almost closed her eyes so she could try and focus on the present and not the fantastic, magical kiss she had just received. However, a loud, astonished exclamation stopped her.

"Holy shit! _Savannah_? _Marti_?"

It was Dan, with Lewis not far behind both looking utterly shell-shocked.

_Fuck_, Marti's eyes widened.

Savannah giggled.

—|—|—|—

**End: **Yes, I'm very cruel. Haha, review!


End file.
